Only Once Forever
by InLoveWithSlytherinBoys
Summary: HP/LV fluffy descriptive smutty One Shot :)


**Summary: HP/LV fluffy and descriptive smut :) ONESHOT**

**I want to dedicate this to Anaelyssa who has given positive reviews on my LV/HP stories as i know how much she likes them.**

* * *

**Only Once Forever**

Harry's POV

I cannot, for all the galleons in London, remember a time when I was more bored than I currently was. Maybe that's why I decided to stay in the park even after seeing a certain dark lord lurking in the shadows. Really I wasn't surprised as he came over to me, "Potter. How delightful." I nodded in agreement, "Riddle. Come to kill me yet again?" He sighed seemingly frustrated, "Unfortunately no. I am trying to escape the idiots I call followers." I couldn't help but chuckle, "and I seemed better company." He nodded solemnly, "Sadly yes. Why aren't you running?" I smirked, "I'm bored and don't feel like going home. Hey why doesn't my scar hurt?" The man shrugged, "perhaps it's because I have no wish to harm you at the moment." It made sense since it reacted to negative emotion, and for once he was showing nothing of the sort. This time he smirked, "I wonder how it would react to positive emotion." I rolled my eyes, "and how would you of all people have any kind of positive mind?" His eyes lit up, "you could let me fuck you."

My eyes widened at the brash suggestion, and I knew I was blushing madly. Trying to ignore the stirring in my loins I shook my head, "I would never let you that control over me Tom." He only seemed to be more determined, "I'll make you a deal. You go the night without calling me that ridiculous name and only once, but I'll let you have me. A whole night you can do as you like apart from kill me." I knew it was wrong that the idea was welcoming but I asked anyway, "Anything. I can do anything if I don't use your real name? What if I wanted to hurt you?" He snickered, "Yes anything. I wouldn't have offered without knowing to expect a little pain. I'm sure you've thought about it before tonight." I shook my head, "I'll agree but I may surprise you. Take us to a bedroom." He gripped my arm and we apparated into what I assumed was his chambers.

I shyly looked him over, but those red eyes that haunted me every night, got me started with confidence. Gently I brushed my fingers along his cheek, his eyes never leaving mine, as I leaned in to kiss him as tenderly as I could manage. I sighed happily at the soft lips as I drug my tongue along them requesting entrance. He granted it and I was immediately exploring the flavor that was strictly him. Every lick at his tongue left me with a taste of spice, copper, and chocolate. It was a strange idea but married together leaving me breathless, as I couldn't get enough of it sucking his tongue into my mouth. He gasped as he felt this along with my wondering hands. Pulling away I took his wrist guiding him to the bed, "Lay down my serpent." He looked more confused than I had ever seen him but did as he was told. A wave of my hand left him bare to my view. My eyes softened as I looked him over, "Beautiful. Grip the head board my pretty little serpent." I could feel him getting nervous. This wasn't familiar territory. He was comfortable with pain, but this I knew was not so. It was new and frightening. Still he kept his word again doing as I told him. Another wave of my hand bound his wrist to the posts, gently but firmly.

Climbing on the bed ridding myself of my clothes I kissed his legs to his inner thighs. I stopped, breathing on his large twitching length, "are you sure you want this beautiful. You are awfully quiet." He was breathing heavy, "yes. I want this." I rose my brow kissing his thighs again, "This?" His head shook desperately. I kissed his stomach, "maybe this? You aren't being very specific my pet." He whimpered, "No suck. Suck me please." I grinned obliging without a second thought. I pulled the tip into my mouth tasting that delicious and delicate peace of flesh for the first time. I relished in the whimpers he made as I gently moved him in and out of my mouth happily, moving him deeper down my throat as I do so. I'm gentle in loving in each stroke of my tongue, each sigh of bliss, and every swallow that brings his back arching from the silk that covers his bed. I'll admit I was reluctant as I pulled off, my lips swollen and my eyes filled with withheld passion.

I climbed back up the bed and ran my fingers over his smooth scalp pressing my forehead to his, "So beautiful. Even if only tonight I am glad to have you this once. How I wish you would give in," As I spoke I ran my nails gently down his neck to his chest, "to have you surrender," down to his hardened nipples, "to be able to give you this every day," to his stomach, "to cherish you in this way," to his thighs. As my fingers reached the base of his shaft I stopped, "chose my precious serpent. Would you like to be in me or to have me in you?" The man laid out before seemed to contemplate weather or not to admit what he truly wanted, "I...I want you in me. Please." I kissed his forehead, then each eye lid so they closed, "You will have what you want. I'll make it good for you beautiful." I ran my finger along his bottom lip gently, "Suck my sweet serpent." And he did, more reverently than I expected, coating the digit thoroughly before I pulled back. He gave an adorable whimper at the loss but I silenced it as I move my fingers down to his entrance, gently circling the tight bud. I pushed and prodded letting him get use to the feeling of something near such a private place, before finally pushing in bathing is his gasp of enjoyment. I pushed deeper before pulling out only to move back into him. I kept that slow torturous pace, triumphant when he finally broke down begging for more, "Please Harry. No more teasing. Need you." His labored breathing was a sight to behold as kissed his neck, "Very well my dark lord. Relax for me." I watched his face even out and so took that as my cue to line myself up and to slowly start pushing into him.

When he did not wince in pain I continued more quickly, pushing the rest of the way into what I imagined to be the tight ass of a virgin. Pulling I aimed directly for that spot inside Voldemort that would leave him breathless. I continue my assault while whispering lovingly to him, "Only tonight. This is only tonight but it doesn't have to be. You could wake tomorrow with me still here. You could fall in bed with me waiting to bring you to this state of pleasure every night. But not if you continue to kill," His eyes were locked with mine as he gripped my shoulders through the pleasure. All the while I kept speaking, "Are you truly willing to give this up. Being forever wrapped in arms that would protect you willingly." I could see it. He was close to losing it, but just before he could I stopped and gripped the base of his cock tight.

He cried in desperation, "No! Please don't stop. So close." I smiled kissing him tenderly, "Say it. Say you want forever. That you surrender. If you don't, I'll leave and I will never come back." His eyes shown his inner turmoil before I saw them melt in need, "Yes…I'll surrender. Please don't leave. Stay." Being the man I am I will always keep a promise and so release my hold and thrust a few more times, "Come for me. Let go. I want to see you let go for me." And he did. His head thrown back against his pillow, mouth hung open unable to form sound as he silently cried out through his release. He was too beautiful in that moment, as he spurred my own orgasm, leaving me to release deep inside of the man I once hate. Calming down I pulled him to my chest, spooning him into a tight embrace, "I meant it. I will stay forever. You have surrendered. Your mine my beautiful serpent and I will love you until our planet no longer sustains life." He curled tighter into me and I could feel his tears moistening my chest, "Yes. Yours. Love you too. So much."


End file.
